From Bad To Cursed
by ItsZainaBro
Summary: One mistake, and it's all her fault. CeCe causes Rocky to get a painful blow in the face from a dodge ball. CeCe thought it was just a little thing, but she is dead wrong. Rocky starts getting bullied, and everything goes from bad to cursed; especially when a new girl comes in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

"What are your plans?" I ask CeCe, swiftly clutching the red dodge ball to my chest. Oh, fifth period P.E. The one time I didn't sweat just because of manual labor, it was because I had to for my grade. "Nothing much, tonight I might g-" She panted, breathlessly flying to the left while a ball came hurdling toward her face. Wait, I'm right next to her so may-

**Boom! **The dodgeball had implanted it's rough skin to my face, which is probably red and feels like it's throbbing. Instead of hearing conforting noises to make me not want to go crawl under a hole and die, I heard laughs. "You're so dumb!" "Haha, think fast Blue!" "What a freaking geek." "Freak." "Loser." "Nerd."

What are these words people are spitting viciously? The whistle blew, signaling the end of fifth period. Thank God. Everyone in the class dropped their balls on the ground while I rubbed my throbbing face. That was seriously going to leave a mark. I looked around for CeCe but she was nowhere to be seen. Alone and sore, I headed for the Girls' locker room. Inside the locker room it was hot and loud from all the girls inside.

"HA! Nice bruise!" One girl I recall her name is Annabelle spat. I scowled. Where's a best friend when you need her? I know, she's over there totally acting like I dind't exist. What the heck was wrong with her? One time we were talking about wedding plans for her mom then boom, she acts like I don't even exist. And here I am, people throwing insults at me and me in total shock.

Was there actual use to say that CeCe totally caused dumb middle schoolers to attack me with words just because she moved so the dodge ball can hit me smack in the face?

Bruno Mars says that he'll catch a greenade for you. Well, a best friend should at least take a dodge ball for you! God, I can't wait to tell everybody to name me. I can almost imagine it. "Balls face." And for the sexual refrence would make them laugh any harder. Or maybe I'm just over reacting. Or maybe I'm not.

* * *

Later that day, my mom started rubbing my face with Neosporen. "This is gonna help!" I hissed, cringing my wholeface. The medacine felt like a million bees were literally stinging my face. "What the hell happen?!" she exclaimed, putting some more on. I gripped the pilliow behind me, and gritted my teeth pain erupts into me the tingles and stings double as I searched to find my words.

"I-It was P.E and a ball hit me in the FACE!" I screamed the last part because at that point she sprayed something on my face, which made it hurt even more.

**CeCe's P.O.V (after it happen)**

I should've helped her. She was my best friend, and I let the "queens" of the school throw words at her. They weren't exactly nice words either. I should've helped her. I could've helped her. I should have. I _could have. _I find that all the shoulda coulda woulda done it means nothing. Because there she is, in the locker room rubbing her face in pain, still shocked to what just happen in here.

And I couldn't blame her. I was so confused, I found myself walking with them: Stephanie, Annabelle, Tracy, Dana, Emerald, Kassidy and Tara. Most would call themself lucky. But I could call myself confused, confused to why I couldn't just have walked out and helped my best friend. If I did that, I would most defenitly be in the loser catagory. Who wants to be there?

This is just some fun. It couldn't hurt, right? "Oh my god, I love your manicure!" Emerald gushed to Stephanie, chomping on her green mint flavored gum. _Two things I hated: chomping on gum, and buttkissing. _I hated butt kissing especially if she sounded like a knock off valley girl.

This little expirement couldn't possibly hurt anybody...right? _Exept for Rocky, CeCe. _GAH! Stupid voice of reason always ruins my plans. Mentally, I tune out that voice. This was my expirence. It's an expirence not a lifestyle.

The girls were nodding and throwing other comments out there, all to their queen Stephanie. After a few minutes of changing and stuff, my best friend was out of sight. I check my watch. Holy crap I promised I'd meet her! The bell wrang, literally blasting me out of deep thought. They noticed me of course, but they were too much into their conversations about whatever to achknoledge me, however.

"But did you see the dork get hit in the head with the dodge ball?" Dana shouted, then exploaded into a loud laugh along with the rest of the group.  
My heart dropped, my lips quivered. There was something I could've done to prevent that. And here I was walking and laughing with the people who hurt my best friend. What am I doing? _Living. _Well, it's bad!

_So what? I'm CeCe Jones and I'm bad! _Right? The evilness wrapped inside of me, and a look of pleasure covered my face.

I was laughing, at my very own best friend. "You still hang out with her, Jones?" Annabelle breathed, after 5 minutes of nonstop laughing. I shrugged. "Eh. She's alright, but I don't see her in my future." _Lie. _No way! They smiled in satisfactory.

Wow, I was having a full blown arguement with myself. I'm hanging with the popular kids, forget Rocky! "Hey, were going to the mall later wanna come with?" Stephanie asked. I reckon they didn't even talk about it. Stephanie spontaniously threw the question out there, not that the other were gonna argue.

"Or you're still gonna hang out with Blue?" Tracy spat my _best friends _name in disgust. All the adreniline pumped into my voicebox, as a smirk came onto my face.

"I'd love to."

**Rocky's P.O.V**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hey, this is CeCe from Shake It Up-_

Voicemail. Again. She's been ignoring me all afternoon. Seriously, what did I ever do to her? If anything, I should be mad at hurt and not calling her. She caused me some major face damage!

Well, it's not super major. I rolled up from the couch and into the bathroom. The mirror really didn't like me today. I had a big black and blue bruise, with pinches of red speckled into the sore sprawled across the left side of my face. My left eye was swollen and my lips had small cuts in it. I throw my brown wavy hair to the side of my shoulders and drew my fingertips on the sore.

"Ouch." I hissed, cringing. Who knew dodge balls could be so harsh? Mom says I'll make a full recovery by a week, and Dr. Dad (my dad) says so too. Great! A week of hurtful words and sneers, just for something my best friend did. She could've prevented it but not. She didn't. I'm angry at her. I was boiling at her. I was bitter and cross with her.

My own best friend.

**My own best friend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated on this story. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the reviews **

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I was hoping that everyone would totally forget about the dodge ball situation. Really, it was no big deal. It's not like they've never been hit by a dodge ball before. But, I was dead wrong. In fact, I was so far off the ball park that I should be shunned for being so wrong.

The big bruise was still visible, and no matter how many times I tried to work with my hair to cover it up, or ever to apply some cakey foundation over it, nothing would work. The Monday afterwards I even had a new nickname: Balls Face. I kind of suspected I would have a nickname.

Oh, middle school, the memories…

The next morning, I started on my 10 step hair process. Every day I had to just make some type of impression, like I wasn't being abused or anything. Seriously, if one teacher ever had some type of a look of my bruise, I'd be dead meat and then some.

Step One: Wash

Step Two: Condition

Step Three: Heat protection

Step Four: Flat Iron/Curl

Step Five: Dry Conditioner

Step Six: Shake out to add extra oomph

Step Seven: Flat Iron again

Step Eight: Add bobby pins for extra support

Step Nine: Comb and brush

Step Ten: Style accordingly

It takes long for perfection. You want to know something funny? CeCe hasn't talked to me since she ruined my life. No, she didn't give me and apology nor did she even make eye contact. She didn't climb through my window and she didn't try to copy my Biology homework.

You want to know why? Well, I do too. She's been hanging out with The Group, as in the cliché popular girls. One girl in particular, Stephanie, has been the leading lady of John Hughes Middle School ever since elementary. Yeah, she's been totally set on making my life hell ever since 3rd grade.

I can almost imagine how CeCe's going to be talking about me. The picture is vivid in my mind: Stephanie leaning against the locker and CeCe in her locker, applying some strawberry lip gloss while Annabelle and Dana texted and chomped at their gum, while Tracy, Emerald and Tara were fixing each other's hair. Cassidy was of course doing whatever Stephanie was doing, because ever since 3rd grade she's stuck to her like glue.

"Can you believe it? The geek gets hit in the face and has a huge bruise!" Dana laughed loudly. If you haven't noticed yet, Dana is just like a jock. She's loud and sporty, and she states the absolute obvious like everyone was totally oblivious to the circumstances.

"She was above Sebastian Ortega on the popularity charts, but now I think she's right below the musty gym sock in locker 398." Annabelle gossiped in her annoying valley girl voice, tousling her hair. She's already burned half of it off. I bet her hair is screaming: please let me breathe!

"I wish that that dodge ball would have just hit some more of her face. Seriously, I'm tired of seeing her face." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"And then mashed in her corneas," Tara started smudging some glittery black eyeliner in her handheld red mirror.

"Okay, enough of predicting her death! Maybe she'll be death by balls." Tracy snorted at her own sexual remark.

Then at that point a fat, salty tear ran down my face and onto the floor. I hate my imagination. I hate my best friend. You know, some best friend she was; leaving me for popularity. She said that she'd never leave me, and that was when she gave me her favorite platypus bobble head and I gave her a picture of a whale.

Now that I think of it I'm a loser, why even bother to try and do anything? Then a knock shattered my thoughts, thankfully because I don't know where my imagination will take me…literally. "Are you ready, Rocky? It's a quarter till," My mom yelled from outside my door. I noticed that I was still in my pajamas, and I dug in my closet; pulling out a blue shirt that said, "Life's a Beach," with some white shorts and shy blue toms, and lastly applying some light pink lip gloss to my swollen lips.

Then I grabbed my backpack. Ah, school…this ought to be good.

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I've been avoiding Rocky all weekend. Why? Well, I was slightly confused. Rocky has been there for me since the beginning, but think about something. You can go to all the popular parties you've dreamed of, see all those jocks and people that you wouldn't dare to make eye contact with when you were a loser.

You could see all the popular girl's houses, and how nice they really were. Entirely, they weren't all bitches. Some of them were really nice. But, as we got closer to Rocky's locker that guilt feeling I felt when it all happened came back.

Why was Stephanie doing this? "Hey, red are you listening?" Cassidy whispered, sharply. We were here about 10 minutes early just to make my **ex best friend's **life a laughing stock. "Yeah," I muttered. Stephanie studied me with her platinum blonde her and teal eyes. "You okay?" She asked, but I could tell she was thinking more.

I nodded. "I'm just tired. I didn't expect to wake up this early," But they weren't listening to my explanation. They were too busy whispering commands at each other. If a teacher heard us we'd be dead and gone, so I'm not taking any chances. I'm just hanging out. Really, my nod was all they needed.

I didn't know if they were just stupid or blind, but I've been giving hints that I'm entirely confused and they've been just brushing it off like it didn't even matter. "CeCe, here's your official Group initiation." Emerald stared at me with her hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Do all group members look like super models from _Cosmo Girl, _the best teen magazine you will ever read?

"Take the white out," Tara instructed. I didn't like where this was going. That guilt feeling was eating me alive more than ever. I gulped. "And…" I said, weakly.

Annabelle told me to write "BALLS GIRL" across her locker, and the idea made me want to puke even more that I did 3 seconds before. Well…If it's for getting into the group…

I slowly wrote the B with shaky hands, with ever letter my breathing got more hitched and a cold sweat was daring to bead off my face. Why was I doing this?

Well, I wonder what Rocky's gonna think.

**I think this is sort of short…but you're welcome! **


End file.
